Towels and Keys
by GentlemanBones
Summary: It's not so much that Eva dislikes being naked, it's just that she really expects her direct commands to be followed. That's not too much to ask, right? One-shot, birthday present for a friend.


"There are only so many indignities I'm willing to tolerate." A scowl crossed her lips, pointed canines digging gently into her lower lip, bare foot tapping in rhythmic frustration on the carpeted floor. "I've begrudgingly lived a cursed life. I've attended substandard classes with lackluster students. I've even spent 'quality time' with the son of the man responsible for these acts."

With a deep inhale, her eyes flashed open and mouth went wide as she shouted. "BUT I WILL NOT GO UNATTENDED TO IN MY OWN HOME!" This was an egregious offense; she'd gone through the trouble of telling Chachamaru that she would be in the bathtub. Surely the automaton would know enough to have a towel ready upon her exit.

But here she stood, quite naked. Arms crossed over her chest, wet hair clinging to wet frame, face contorted in anger. And the robotic woman responsible simply stared that blank stare, hands resting on her lap, body bowing slightly in apology.

"I must ask for your forgiveness, Mistress. My mind was...elsewhere." At 'elsewhere', the faintest hint of blush crossed Chacha's features.

It didn't go unnoticed.

"...Hmph. 'Elsewhere.' You were thinking about him again." The woman...body trapped in a state of youth...marched solemnly over to the blushing and fidgeting creature, foot pressing against her stomach. Leaving a wet footprint behind on her uniform. "Another thing I've tolerated...your affections for that child. I simply won't understand it."

"Apologies, mistress..." She reacted very weakly, the weak kick not threatening her much. "...But I have noticed certain reactions from you, including mildly increased heart rate and blood flow..." Eva's eyes went wide quickly and a second kick was delivered, enough to knock the robot over and hopefully shut her up.

"Honestly. I'll have to get Hakase to examine you again...there must be something wrong." Her back was turned to the android now, if only to hide the blush spreading over her own face. These injustices would not stand!

Into her outstretched hand, she set about the simple task of summoning Chachamaru's wind-up key to her hand. And in a much softer tone, she turned back and waved it at her. "Here. I promised I would once my bath was over."

Chacha smiled softly, sitting back up on her knees, hands reaching back for the zipper on her dress. The top of it fell away, revealing frame underneath...lines of joints everywhere across her body, with a conspicuous hole mounting her back. Eva carefully slid the key inside and began turning, as she usually did, eliciting a few happy coo's from the robot.

Always a treat to be revitalized~

But Eva's soft expression quickly hardened again...a devilish grin twisting her lips, as her slender fingers began to turn the key faster and faster, getting louder gasps from her robot accomplice. "A-Ah! Mistress! Please!"

The pleas fell on deaf ears, Evangeline having entirely too much fun exacting her revenge. She didn't say a word, just kept turning...faster and faster,,,Chachamaru's body shivering and trembling under its influence, unable to handle all the energy at once.

The more the key wound, the more resistance it put up. Eva placed her foot on the small of her back for better grip...still turning and twisting...Chachamaru's body becoming more and more reactive to it. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth, hanging in the air, as her eyes began to water...it was too much! She couldn't take much more!

And with a loud scream, her body filled to its maximum, and the key was forcefully ejected from her...flying back and embedding itself into a far wall.

Eva, narrowly dodging the projectile, just grinned and pushed the robot over with her foot. "Let it be a lesson to you. And there will be reprecussions for damaging that wall."

"Yes...Mistress..." Chacha panted the words out, slumped over on the floor, body mostly unresponsive until her coils relaxed a bit. 


End file.
